


Backstreet!!

by Takanatsu07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanatsu07/pseuds/Takanatsu07
Summary: Hubungan rahasia yang terjalin antara senpai dan kouhai. Yang tidak seorang pun tau selain mereka berdua.Akankah hubungan mereka tetap terjaga? Atau malah sebaliknya?Pair : SugaHina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> **Backstreet!**
> 
> **Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi**
> 
> **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**  
> 

_Happy Reading~  
_

Sugawara menatap kearah sang Kouhai tercintanya. Sedikit semburat merah nampak dipipi putihnya. 

Ah kenapa.. Setiap melihat ataupun berpapasan dengan sang Kouhai yang Imut-imut itu jantungnya langsung berpacu lebih cepat bagai sedang mengikuti lomba lari.

Dan akhirnya Ia menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Indah milik sang Kouhai yang secerah mentari. Ya, orang itu adalah Hinata Shoyo. Kouhainya yang menjabat sebagai middle Blocker walaupun memiliki tubuh yang pendek diantara yang lainnya.

Apa Aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku? Pikir Sugawara.

"Ne, Daichi.. kalau kau menyu-ah tidak mencintai seseorang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan berani menyatakan perasaanmu padanya walaupun tak tahu apa dia punya perasaan padamu atau tidak?" Tanyanya pada sang sahabat ditengah-tengah latihan.

"Hm.. menurutku, kalau itu aku. Aku akan menyatakannya. Aku tidak ingin kedahuluan orang lain. Dan pastinya sebelum itu kita harus siap menerima segala keputusannya sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tak apa, hanya bertanya." Sahutnya tersenyum kaku.

_'Menembaknya kan?'_

__

__

\---

"Hinata, etto.. em.. setelah latihan nanti bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sugawara disela-sela latihan. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun, sedetik kemudian Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah.

"Ku tunggu di belakang gym setelah latihan nanti." Bisiknya karena merasa Kageyama tengah menatap mereka.

"Baik, senpai."

\---

"Hinata sebenarnya aku.. aku.." 

"Aku apa? Senpai?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku aku.. aku mencintaimu. M-maukah kau menjadi ke-kekasihku!" Ucapnya gugup dan kini ia tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia malu menatap wajah imut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Ah kekasih ya?

"Senpai.. em.. senpai yakin? Aku ini laki-laki loh. Dan.. em.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi kekasih." Ucap Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Sugawara menatap wajah Hinata lembut. Ternyata... menyatakan perasaan itu tidak mudah batinnya agak lelah.

"Ya aku yakin. Dan em.. tenang saja. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi etto.. kekasih. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mencoba dan belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ah Sugawara asal bicara. Ia langsung merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara tadi.

"Kurasa senpai benar. Baiklah senpai. Aku mau." Ah untuk pertama kalinya Sugawara bersyukur atas mulutnya yang asal ceplos. 

\---

Sugawara duduk bersama dengan teman-teman satu klubnya, hanya saja Hinata tidak ada disana.

"Loh Hinata mana?" Tanya Yamaguchi.

"Ada urusan diperpustakaan katanya." Sahut Kageyama.

"Hoo.. eh, Kageyama aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu. Boleh?" Tanya Tanaka.

"B-boleh senpai."

"Kau menyukai Hinata kan? Kau selalu memperhatikannya. Aku benar kan?" 

"T-tidak!"

"Hoo.. mau mengelak eh. Kemarin aku lihat kau mencium handuk yang sering digunakan Hinata saat berlatih loh." Goda Tanaka.

"Y-ya senpai.. tapi kumohon kalian.. jangan katakan padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu dengan sendirinya." Aku Kageyama.

"Hooo.. Ousama ingin menjadikannya ratunya." Celetuk Tsukishima.

"Diamlah, dasar titan!" 

_'Kageyama... menyukai Hinata?' Batin Sugawara agak sakit mengetahui ini._

__

__

\---

Sugawara menarik Hinata, membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

Hinata yang tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi menunggu sang senpai bicara.

"Hinata..."

"Ya, Senpai?"

"Kita.. sebaiknya backstreet saja."

"Backstreet?"

"Um.. kita pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi saja dari yang lainnya."

"Kenapa?" Hinata bingung, apa senpainya sangat malu berpacaran dengannya?

"Rahasia. Kau tak perlu tahu. Paham?"

"B-baiklah.. senpai."

"Dan ingat, kalau didepan teman-teman kita hanya sebatas senpai dan Kouhai." Dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk patuh. Walaupun tak bisa Ia pungkiri, Ia melihat tatapan sedih terpancar dari manik jingga Hinata.

_'Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kageyama marah dan kecewa yang nanti bisa membuat hubungan kalian sebagai partner berakhir.'_

__

__

*TBC


	2. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubungan rahasia yang terjalin antara senpai dan Kouhai yang tidak seorang pun tahu selain mereka berdua.
> 
> Akankah hubungan mereka tetap terjaga? atau.. malah sebaliknya?
> 
> Pair : SugaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Backstreet!!  
> **  
>  **Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> **  
>  **Warning: OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**  
> 

_Happy reading ^^_

**_Hinata Pov's_ **

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Suga-senpai bilang bahwa hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami harus dirahasiakan.

Entahlah kenapa, saat kutanya Suga-senpai selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. 

Sulit.

Bagiku ini sulit, disaat pasangan lain asik mengumbar kemesraannya kami malah melakukan hal sebaliknya. 

Berakting sebagai Senpai dan Kouhai.

Huh.. Suga-senpai itu sebenarnya tahu tidak sih, kalau aku sudah mulai sangat mencintainya.

Menjengkelkan..

Setiap ingin bertemu, Suga-senpai pasti selalu bersama Daichi-senpai atau yang lainnya. Kapan dianya cuma sendirian?

Apa aku salah jika aku ingin bersikap egois? Aku ingin Suga-senpai memperhatikanku, terlebih aku ingin Suga-senpai menghentikan rahasia ini. 

"Ah.. aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja kedepannya." Gumamku.

**_Hinata Pov's End_ **

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia lelah, bagaimana mau belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih kalau setiap bertemu mereka selalu dikelilingi teman satu tim. 

Saat latihan juga, begitu pula saat pulang. Sudah rumah mereka berbeda arah. Jadi.. kapan belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih yang baik? Pikir Hinata lelah.

***

Sugawara menatap Hinata yang terlihat kesal dipojok gym. Perasaannya saja atau memang benar Hinatanya terlihat berbeda.

Hinatanya nampak menjauhi yang lainnya. 

Dirinya sangat ingin mendekati dan memeluk sosok Hinata yang nampak kesal itu. Tapi.. kalau Ia melakukan itu, pasti yang lainnya akan curiga. Terlebih... Kageyama.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

***

Hari sudah gelap, suasana disekitaran gym pun kini sepi. Hanya ada suara-suara hewan malam saja yang terdengar.

Semua anggota tim Karasuno pun kini bersiap untuk pulang. 

"Daichi.. etto.."

"Ada apa Suga?" Tanya Daichi bingung.

"Bisa aku pinjam kunci gym? Aku ingin melatih Umpanku agar lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tenang saja nanti aku akan membereskannya dan juga menguncinya." Ucap Sugawara. Daichi nampak berpikir.

"Oke, ini.. jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Oke?" Daichi memberikan kunci gym pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya tersenyum. 

Hinata terdiam, Ia langsung berbalik menuju tempat Sugawara berada. Menaruh tasnya disana.

"Hinata? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ti-"

"Oii bogee apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau duluan saja Kageyama. Aku lupa kalau hari ini Suga-senpai ingin mengajariku cara receive yang baik." Sahut Hinata. Kageyama hanya mengernyit heran. Tapi ah yasudahlah. Tak mungkin juga kan, Sugawara-senpai menyukai Hinata. 

"Baiklah.. jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jalan menuju rumahmu itu menakutkan. Siapa tahu nanti kau malah menemui hantu saat pulang, kalau kau pulangnya terlalu larut." Ucap Kageyama sebenarnya bercanda. Tapi Hinata sudah menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. Ah masalah hantu.. itu sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata.

Kageyama dan yang lainnya pun beranjak pergi keluar gym. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sugawara berdua.

"Senpai." Panggil Hinata.

"Aku.."

Sugawara menjauhi Hinata. Hinata yang melihat ini tentunya tiba-tiba merasakan sesak.

Dia.. diabaikan?

"Senpai.. kau jahat." Gumamnya.

Sugawara mendekati pintu gym. Ia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, memeriksa apa teman-teman satu timnya itu benar-benar sudah pulang. 

"Sudah pulang.. syukurlah." Gumamnya. Kemudian menutup pintu gym dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang kini membelakanginya sembari memunguti bola voli.

Sugawara dengan cepat mendekati Hinata.

'Grep' Sugawara langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tentunya kaget. 

"Kau kenapa? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau terlihat kesal." Ucap Sugawara masih dalam posisi memeluknya.

"..."

"Hinata.." Panggilnya.

"Hiks.. ini karena senpai. Senpai selalu bersama dengan yang lainnya saat disekolah. Hiks.. kalau seperti itu terus hiks.." Hinata melepas pelukan Sugawara dan berbalik menatap wajah tampan milik Senpai sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau seperti ini terus.. kapan hiks.. kapan kita belajar menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sugawara terdiam. Ini juga bukan keinginannya. Hanya saja teman-temannya itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya selalu mengikutinya kemana saja dan kapan saja.

"Hinata.. dengarkan aku.." ucapnya menghapus jejak air mata yang sedari tadi keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Bukannya aku ingin menjauhimu saat disekolah. Bukan juga karena aku tidak mencintaimu, bukan."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan sangat ingin memelukmu saat kita bertemu. Aku juga ingin bermanja dan bermesraan denganmu sama seperti pasangan yang lainnya." Tambah Sugawara mengelus pipi putih nan tembem milik Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari yang lainnya?"

"Itu.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ingin nantinya kau sendiri yang mengetahuinya." Sugawara memeluk Hinata erat. Mencoba menikmati wangi tubuh Hinata. Ah, Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan apa alasan dibalik keinginannya untuk Backstreet. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa karena Orang tua Suga-senpai tidak mengizinkan senpai berpacaran?" Tanya polos Hinata. Sugawara menggeleng.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak melarangku."

"Lalu apa? Apa jangan-jangan karena aku hanya untuk pelampi-"

"Tidak!" Sugawara menatap wajah Hinata. Dapat Ia lihat Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku bukan lelaki brengsek seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jujur aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali kau datang ke gym. Saat kau bertengkar dengan Kageyama." Jelas Sugawara.

"Senpai.." ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Dan lagi. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Koushi tanpa embel-embel Senpai saat kita berdua, Shoyo." Ucapnya sendu. Hinata tersenyum. Ternyata.. kekasihnya ini juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"B-baiklah K-Koushi." 

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi, sayang." ucap Sugawara seraya menyatukan keningnya dengan kening milik Hinata. Pandangan matanya kini menatap dalam pada manik jingga milik sang kekasih.

"A-aku juga .. aku juga me-mencintaimu.. K-Koushi." Sahut Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Andai saja kita bisa selalu seperti ini." Gumam Sugawara tanpa sadar. 

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak hentikan saja rahasia-rahasiannya?" 

Sugawara menatap wajah manis Hinata. Ia juga ingin, tapi Ia tak bisa. Tak bisa sebelum Kageyama berhenti untuk berharap pada Hinatanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia~" ucap Sugawara mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kalau begitu.. senpai. Kau harus menyediakan waktu untuk kita berdua saat disekolah!" 

"Hn?"

"Maksudku.. em.. aku ingin kita memiliki waktu berdua saat disekolah. Tidak sebagai Senpai dan Kouhai. Tapi.. sebagai sepasang ke-kekasih." Ucapnya malu-malu seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baiklah apapun yang kau mau." Sugawara mengecup bibir cherry Hinata singkat. 

"S-senpai."

"Koushi, Shouyou." 

"K-koushi.. kau tadi.. itu tadi.." ucap Hinata agak nge blank karena malu. 

"Ah saat kau memerah malu seperti ini kau sangat manis."

"Koushi, aku tidak manis."

"Ya, Kau manis. Semanis gulali yang sering kubeli." Ucap Sugawara tersenyum tulus. Hinata langsung terpana karena melihat senyum tulus nan tampan milik Sugawara. Manik mereka saling bertemu, memandang dalam seakan tenggelam dalam pesona manik mata sang kekasih.

"Shouyou/K-Koushi." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Mereka Perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hinata bahkan berjingkit, Memutuskan jarak yang ada. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Gym, Net, dan bola voli yang ada disana menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta mereka malam itu dengan diiringi suara hewan malam yang membuat suasana semakin terlihat romantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  __  
>  **Halo lagi semuanya~~  
>  Semoga kalian suka ya hehe. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ya.  
> **   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> **_Halo semuanya~_  
>  Perkenalkan aku Takanatsu07. Kalian bisa panggil aku Hika-chan.  
> Etto.. Ini ff pertamaku disini. Sebelum kesini sih. Aku nulisnya di lapak sebelah. Ffn sama Wattpad.**
> 
> **Jadi.. Karena baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya ya. Dan maaf kalau diff ini pada OOC, banyak typo dan lain sebagainya.**
> 
> **Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung ^^**


End file.
